


如梦   番外  家暴2    《栾云平的乌鸦嘴》

by zqsgmdgq_0320



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zqsgmdgq_0320/pseuds/zqsgmdgq_0320
Relationships: Luan Yunping/Meng Hetang
Kudos: 6





	如梦   番外  家暴2    《栾云平的乌鸦嘴》

栾云平深深地感慨自己就是一个乌鸦嘴，尤其是跟孟鹤堂在一起之后，怕什么来什么这句话简直为他量身打造的了。  
别的事就算了，自从有了孩子，栾云平觉得肆无忌惮地跟孟鹤堂亲热一次都是奢望。  
孩子小的时候，很难。  
好不容易孟鹤堂给孩子喂饱了，哄睡了，栾云平赶紧把人搂进怀里亲亲抱抱，恨不得前戏都不要了直奔主题，但孟鹤堂哪吃这亏？  
一直秉承没有充足的前戏就是强~J这个原则的孟鹤堂，遇到这样猴急的栾云平，就偏偏扭捏着不肯配合。  
而栾云平越怕耽搁久了孩子会醒，那小糖豆儿就像跟爸爸有心电感应一般，一定会在栾云平成功地开始强~J她亲爱的妈妈的时候准时醒来。  
想着刚刚喂饱了，换了尿布，应该没什么事，栾云平就选择无视孩子的醒来，但孟鹤堂叫的有多响，她的哭声就有多亮，无奈，栾云平每次都不得不撤回他那涨得发疼的枪杆子，忍下心里的欲火和怒火先去照顾孩子。  
等到耐着性子把小糖豆儿哄睡了，孟鹤堂又困了，栾云平也只能粘着他草草发泄！掉欲！火就放人去睡了。

好不容易孩子两个孩子都大些了，夜里可以跟他们分开睡了，栾云平也能给孟鹤堂他想要的够充足的前戏了。  
然而代价就是孟鹤堂那劲头上来了，真的不管不顾啊，栾云平一边跨刀运动着，一边还要在孟鹤堂分贝达到扰民程度的时候，提醒他小声点。  
关键是，孟鹤堂化成水一般瘫在栾云平怀里，红着脸颊呻吟的样子，周身都散发着旖旎的味道，真的是听不见栾云平说什么啊。也许不是听不见，是真控制不住他ji己啊。  
所以，栾云平只能在孟鹤堂太过忘情地时候，把手从孟鹤堂的欲望上拿开去捂住他的嘴巴。  
身下不够舒服，孟鹤堂嘴往下一撇，下一秒眼眶就红了，再下一秒眼泪就流出来了，栾云平又会心疼。  
每次栾云平都很虔诚地像求祖宗似的跟他谈条件，只要他小声点，就立刻放开他嘴巴去抚慰下面。孟鹤堂每次都乖地像只小兔子似的眨眨眼睛表示同意。  
可是栾云平的手试探性地放开他嘴巴的时候，孟鹤堂就开始运气，下体的欲望刚被温热的掌心包裹住，就又开始一声高过一声的浪叫起来。  
栾云平也想制止，奈何孟鹤堂床上的话叫的他太过心痒。  
什么"哥哥好棒~""哥哥好大~""哥哥好厉害~""哥哥欺负人~""哥哥大力些~""哥哥轻点~""我要坏掉了~"  
这些话喊出来，栾云平能怎样，只能是干就完了。

本来以为孩子应该是睡眠好，从没有听到过，因为他们俩一次都没有提过爸爸妈妈半夜吵人的事情，没想到今天当着一后台的人给了他们夫夫俩一个下不来台。  
栾云平简直一个头三个大，他自己到没什么，都是师兄弟，谁不知道谁啊，大不了以后找个机会再收拾那几个人一顿出出气。只是孟鹤堂脸皮薄，这事要是哄不好他，还不得给他判个终生禁欲？  
可是栾云平一时间又想不到怎么让孟鹤堂不在意这件事，那干脆趁着孟鹤堂还没回过味来，先找个没人的地方干他个天昏地暗。  
说不定又能发泄了自己多年憋在心里的欲火，还让孟鹤堂满足到成功地分散了他的注意力，把这事就划过去了，两全其美的事。  
栾云平想的美滋滋的，脚下的油门踩得更深了些。

"哥哥，你到底带我去哪啊？"孟鹤堂以为栾云平是抹不开面，带着他落荒而逃呢，也没过多的考虑这种行为符不符合总队长的人设，可是都出来这么远了栾云平还在加速，就有些不明就里了。  
栾云平深思熟虑又深思熟虑后，一字一顿地告诉他，"做…爱！"  
孟鹤堂懵懵地看看周围，这不是回家的路，也不是去两方父母家的路，满脸疑问地看看栾云平，求一个解释。  
"找个宾馆开房去。"栾云平调了下车载导航，确定了目的地。  
"回家不好吗？花那钱干嘛？"孟鹤堂看了眼栾云平设置的重点，好家伙，挂五星的酒店，平时师父接待客人的定点啊，有那钱吃点什么不香啊？  
栾云平皱着眉头看了眼孟鹤堂，心道就算一个孩子都不在家也有阴影，"我今天就要平平静静做个爱，谁也不能打扰的那种。"

说话间，车子已经进了停车场，栾云平停好车，拿过两个人的手机，分别关机，塞进储物箱里，拎着大褂，领着孟鹤堂就进了大厅。  
"哎呀，你轻点，"孟鹤堂的手被栾云平扯得发疼，直挣扎着摆脱。  
"咳，"栾云平清了清嗓子，把两个人的身份证递给前台，才扭过头来压低声线贴着孟鹤堂的耳边说，"一会到床上再喊轻点，现在早了！"  
前台接待识别证件的时候抬头看了眼孟鹤堂，眼看着前一秒还很自然的脸颊燃起了一团火烧云，看看那满脸娇羞，低着头轻咬下唇埋进栾云平怀里，活脱脱一副被诱骗的未成年少男的样子。  
再看看身边的栾云平，满脸的云淡风轻，吃过见过的样子，而且这张脸好熟悉，再刷下身份证一看，嚯，VVIP，瞬间心下了然了。  
接待办理完入住，房卡和证件递给栾云平，看着他牵着孟鹤堂走向电梯的背影，不由得叹了口气，深深感慨世风日下。

从前栾云平只给别人安排过房间，还从来没有亲自体验过，不比不知道，对比过才知道两千块钱一晚上的酒店还真不一样。  
还是得努力赚钱啊，到不是指望天天来开房，哪怕把家里的设施照这标准换一套也挺好。这床，这沙发，这地毯，栾云平看哪都适合把孟鹤堂压在身子底下听他那美妙的呻吟声。这隔音也好，也没孩子吵，想让他怎么叫都行，没有顾虑，太惬意了。  
栾云平一边在屋里转一边在脑子里打这小算盘，哪个地方适合用什么样的姿势欺负孟鹤堂，转着转着走到了浴缸旁边，栾云平不由得惊叹，这个浴室的设计简直称得上惊艳。  
圆形的双人按摩恒温浴缸旁边是一整面落地窗，透过窗能看到酒店后院的人工湖和湖边的高尔夫球场，镀膜玻璃还没有被窥探的顾虑。  
本是最放松心情的设计，栾云平却生了邪念，跑出浴室抱起瘫在大床上犯懒的小猕猴桃，边走边剥。临到浴缸边，也不管孟鹤堂身上还挂着体恤和内裤，就直接把人放进水里。  
栾云平精虫上脑，难免动作粗暴了些，孟鹤堂被丢进浴缸的时候溅起的水花沾湿了他的发梢，小卷毛湿哒哒地贴在孟鹤堂的额前，水珠滑过脸颊，整个人看起来娇艳欲滴，栾云平看的心潮澎湃，三下五除二把自己剥了个干净。  
欲望在内裤中早就硬挺地发涨，被解放出来的一刹那，叫嚣着上下弹动，仿佛在宣泄着它的不满。  
孟鹤堂咬着下唇，盯着栾云平的下体看，看着哥哥的欲望比平时更粗大了些，不由得吞了下口水。  
注意到孟鹤堂这个小动作，被欲望占领高地的栾云平才不会觉得那是发怵，只觉得孟鹤堂一定是馋了，既然馋了，就好好满足你。  
于是，栾云平迈步进了浴缸，一手挽着孟鹤堂的后脑，一手操着自己的欲望贴着孟鹤堂的脸颊画圈圈，任自己的前液混着水滴挂在孟鹤堂的嘴角。  
"唔，"被栾云平的体温烫到的孟鹤堂，发出一声不应地低呼，顺势伸出小舌头，卷走了唇边的前液，舌尖和唇瓣还牵出一根透明的细丝，栾云平提着欲望追随孟鹤堂的舌尖顶进他的嘴巴里面。  
被口腔的温热包裹住了硬挺，栾云平不禁低呼一声，随着孟鹤堂的小舌头绕着它的头部打转，栾云平不由地整个身体轻颤一下，双手插进孟鹤堂的发间，揉捏着他湿哒哒的碎发。  
孟鹤堂由打浴缸中跪坐起来，湿透的体恤把他的身线包裹出，硬挺的乳尖把隔着微凉的衣服贴上栾云平的腿，来回磨蹭着。身下半勃的欲望被打湿了内裤束缚的难受，孟鹤堂扯掉束缚，夹在栾云平小腿中间。  
下体享受着栾云平的腿和浴缸里泡泡带来的双重按摩的孟鹤堂，舔食肉棒也很卖力气，嗓子里哼出的声音都能酥了栾云平的骨头。  
看看身前的人，乖顺地吮吸着他的性器，身旁的落地窗让栾云平有一种两人真的置身于一片开阔的绿地，在做这件羞耻的事的错觉，仿佛在向全世界昭示孟鹤堂是他的，这个全世界最好宝贝是他一个人的尤物，那种占有欲让栾云平的内心比肉体更满足。  
心里的恶趣味促使栾云平捞起水中的人抱到窗前，把孟鹤堂面对外侧抵在玻璃上，不由分说地扶着自己的硬物顶进孟鹤堂温热的穴口中。  
"啊~哥哥，"孟鹤堂不想自己的身体都要被外面的人看个清楚，撇过头直往栾云平怀里钻。  
看透了他的心思，栾云平搬起孟鹤堂的右腿，让自己进入的更深，也让孟鹤堂和玻璃贴的更紧，强迫他转过头去看着窗外，边抽送，边对孟鹤堂施令，"叫出来，糖糖，大声些，让他们都看看我的糖糖被哥哥操的骚成个什么样子。"  
"唔~不要，好，好丢脸……"孟鹤堂咬牙忍住想叫出来的欲望，侧过头闭上眼睛不敢看窗外。  
栾云平看着孟鹤堂烧到耳尖的红晕喜欢的不行，孟鹤堂不肯叫出来他也不逼他，边依着自己的频率继续下身的频率抽送，边在他耳边说话来臊他。  
"糖糖，别不好意思嘛，是哥哥的东西不够大？"  
见孟鹤堂不给回馈，栾云平坏着心思缓缓拔出自己的硬物，再趁他不注意猛的整根没入。  
"嗯~哈啊……"这一下撞到了孟鹤堂敏感的点，一个没忍住叫出声来，又赶快咬住嘴唇忍着。  
"哦，我知道了，那就是怪哥哥撞的不够快？"说着，栾云平找准那个点加速抽送，顶的孟鹤堂急促的呼吸，每一次都带出娇喘的尾音，勾的栾云平心痒。  
后穴里溢出的蜜汁沾湿了栾云平的整根性器，随着快速的抽送发出"咕叽咕叽"的水声，栾云平伸手抹了一把，又探进孟鹤堂湿透了的衣服里揉捏他的乳尖。  
"唔~哈，讨厌，哥哥~"孟鹤堂嘴上喊着讨厌，实则享受的依在栾云平的颈窝享受着他的抚慰。  
"哥哥很讨厌吗？"栾云平低头点吻着孟鹤堂的侧脸，舌尖不时舔掉发气滴下来的水珠，吹着气在他耳边问到，"要不然停下来？"  
栾云平的肉棒停在那一点上，暗自用力让柱身微微弹动，就是不肯再抽送磨蹭那颗肉粒，惹得孟鹤堂扭动着身子想要自己去迎合，奈何右腿被栾云平搬着使不上一点力气。  
临近高潮却被栾云平晾在着，孟鹤堂缩进内穴包裹住栾云平的硬物来获得一丝慰藉，却总是隔靴搔痒一般得不到满足，只得求饶，"哥哥，快给我嘛~"  
栾云平轻笑，搬着孟鹤堂腿根的手向下探去，握住孟鹤堂身前的玉茎，低声道，"你想要什么？"  
"要哥哥@……%"孟鹤堂咬着嘴含糊其辞。  
"我没听清。"栾云平故意拖着，身下的硬物威胁似的慢慢往外面拔。  
"嗯~我要哥哥操我。"孟鹤堂害怕栾云平的硬物从身体中跑掉，紧闭双眼向后迎合，身体轻颤着大喊出声，"我要哥哥狠狠地操我。"  
"哥哥好吗？"听到孟鹤堂的喊叫声，栾云平的私心得到满足，奖励似的开始了抽送。  
接近顶点的人也顾不得羞耻，反倒听着栾云平羞臊的话，更让他心潮澎湃，主动配合起栾云平来。  
"哥哥，快，快操我~"  
"糖糖喜欢被哥哥操~"  
"哥哥大jiji顶的糖糖好爽~"  
"哥哥用力，哥哥把糖糖的洞里射满好不好？"  
……  
"让他们都看到，看到糖糖被，哥哥操到发骚，啊，浪叫的样子……"  
栾云平握着孟鹤堂的玉茎，随着自己抽送的频率套弄着，只觉得手里的欲望颤动了两下，随着孟鹤堂变了调调的呻吟，白浊吐满了他的掌心。  
也不知道是自己的动作照顾的他舒服，还是这家伙被他自己的荤话激的到了顶点，栾云平竟然暗自吃起了小飞醋，不甘示弱，飞快的抽送起自己的欲望。  
"孟鹤堂，你舒服了就不怕别人看到了是吧？嗯？"  
不等人回应，栾云平把人转过身来跨在自己身上，怀里的人刚刚从高潮后的不应期缓过来，虽然整个人还有些无力地窝在栾云平怀里，但前端又开始慢慢挺立起来，想用手去摸摸，又怕摔下去，只好紧紧地搂着栾云平的脖颈。  
栾云平边不停地抽送，边抱着人走向浴缸，在迈入浴缸的瞬间，借着水流地温热刺激，孟鹤堂的茎身颤抖，小孔吐出些清薄的粘液，栾云平又大力操干了十几个回个，才闷哼着把自己的子孙都送入孟鹤堂穴内的最深处。  
余光扫了眼窗外，复又回头看着瘫软在浴缸中周深粉红的孟鹤堂，栾云平忍不住逗他，"你看看外面，浪的劲大了，警察来抓你了。"  
孟鹤堂实在是没了力气，栾云平见他只是轻轻皱眉，没有要还嘴的样子，调整好浴缸的模式，把人搂进怀里，看着他静静地睡去。

栾云平昏昏欲睡间，仿佛听到了一阵急促的门铃声……


End file.
